flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Star
Stars are virtual items on Flipnote Hatena and Sudomemo that creators can add to flipnotes, by simply pressing the Add Star button if they like the flipnote. (Hatena) Types of Stars Yellow Stars * These are by far the most common stars to earn. * Only Star that is Infinitely free. * Only star able to be removed from a flipnote. Green Stars * Fairly common, but can still be hard to earn. * Only Star assured to be earned without payment, by some sort of achievements. * Assured in every Pack. Red Stars * Uncommon. Harder to gain. * Assured in every Pack. Blue Stars * Rare, second only to Purple. * Only one is assured by the $9.99+ Star Packs. * Show a good deal of popularity if earned, esp. if by the tens. Purple Stars * The hardest to earn on a Flipnote. * They are only found on the most expensive Star Pack and are not even assured. * Earning one of these almost always assures some sort of respect or shows your popularity, as they are almost exclusively seen earned by only the most popular of Creators Due to the closing of Hatena on May 31, 2013 the Star Packs and a few resources are not available anymore. (Sudomemo) Types of Stars Yellow Stars * These are by far the most common stars to earn. * Free. * You have infinite stars, but you can only give 10 per flipnote. Green Stars * Fairly common, but can still be hard to earn. * You earn 20 green stars if you receive citizen ship. * They can only be given by, admins or other users. * If you receive them by members, you cant use them to buy themes, it needs to be "spendable" stars (only given if you bought citizen ship or if an admin gave them to you). * You can give green stars (only spendable). Red Stars * Fairly common, Harder to get. * You earn 4 red stars if you receive citizen ship. * They can only be given by, admins or other users. * You cant buy themes with red stars (only green). * You can give red stars (only spendable). Blue Stars * Fairly common, Harder to get. * They can only be given by, admins or other users. * You can't buy themes with blue stars (only green). * You can give blue stars (only spendable). Purple Stars * Purple stars are rare, as they're reserved for users who donate a decent amount. They are the hardest to come by. Star-yellow.gif|Yellow Star Star-green.gif|Green Star Star-red.gif|Red Star Star-blue.gif|Blue Star Star-purple.gif|Purple Star (Hatena) Controversy Creators have a tendency to see the possession of stars as the ultimate goal on Flipnote Hatena, as if its some sort of game to be won. As a result, some have found other ways to get stars, rather than earning them through hard work. This includes actions commonly referred to as Star Beggar, Reporting, etc. Many Creators are left out of the earning of (too many) Stars due to the fact that a handful of Creators don't ''have enough Stars ''to grab the attention of many, creating a sort of problem where people with lots of Stars only gain more Stars, while Creator who actually are pretty good, are left out of the eyes of the average public. This leads to the frustration of many, and puts a kind of impression, that others may never get popular/earn Stars, and even Quitting. Category:Aspects Category:Term